EN LA HABITACIÓN
by Nabiki-san
Summary: ¿Qué es el miedo?...Es esa sensación desagradable que recorre nuestra espina dorsal, poniéndonos los pelos de punta al estar frente a una situación desconocida sin tener control alguno...tal vez por esa razón Sakura prefiere mantenerse alejada de...lo desconocido. ONESHOT. Reto realizado para La Comunidad Sakuriana.


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL GRUPO CLAMP**

Antes de comenzar me gustaría reiterar que éste Oneshot participa en la categoría "Te Captorizarás de Terror – Halloween" del Reto Aniversario de CS…

"_Buenas noches, días o tardes, no importa en realidad, me alegra que pasen a leer éste oneshot, esa es la verdad. Justo ahora es de madrugada, y aunque mañana amanezca muy desvelada, no podía dejar pasar toda ésta inspiración tan anhelada. _

_La noche es cuando la mayoría de los escritores solemos teclear, pero igualmente hay que pensar, que también es la hora en que los fantasmas y brujas salen a cazar. Es Halloween recordemos, y por lo tanto un desafío especial tenemos. _

_He aquí la historia que para el reto pude terminar, porque en la Comunidad Sakuriana la locura nos dio por crear. Feliz día de brujas tengan todos ustedes, espero puedan escapar de los fantasmas y de sus redes…."_

_BOO!_

"**En la habitación…"**

¿No han notado cómo todo cambia en la oscuridad? Es decir, las formas se distorsionan, aparecen figuras imposibles de ver con la luz y millones de pensamientos tenebrosos comienzan a nublar nuestra mente sin una razón tangible y sin que podamos evitarlo.

¿Se han percatado cómo la respiración se siente diferente en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo el ambiente se torna más pesado?. Incluso cuando los más recónditos e infantiles temores comienzan a emerger en el subconsciente, comenzamos a preguntarnos por qué la mayoría de los monstruos se ocultan en los armarios y bajo las camas. La razón la es simple. Allí no hay luz. Y definitivamente en la habitación de la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto no había otra luz más que el resplandor de la luna llena que atravesaba la cortina de su ventana.

Ya era tarde aquella noche, el reloj estaba por marcar las 2:00 de la madrugada y por alguna razón, la chiquilla no lograba conciliar el sueño. Seguramente se había sugestionado con aquella película de terror que prácticamente sus amigas la habían obligado a ver en el cine aquella tarde en honor a la noche de brujas, ¿Cuál era el título?...ahh sí, "El Conjuro". ¡Pero qué cinta tan escalofriante! ¡Y qué estúpida había sido ella a dejarse convencer de verla!. De por sí Sakura, no era una amante de los temas fantasmales, al contrario, pero tampoco podía dejar que la llamaran cobarde, de no haber sido por Shaoran quien la abrazó durante toda la cinta, se hubiese desmayado más de una vez… aunque, pensándolo bien, hubiese sido preferible aquello, a tener insomnio, estar cubierta hasta la nariz con la cobijas de la cama y estar muerta de miedo, como lo estaba en esos instantes.

Cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir, pero al recordar las terroríficas escenas de la película cada vez que juntaba sus párpados, optó por permanecer con los ojos abiertos. Se concentró en la oscuridad, luego en el silencio, nada más. Se sintió frustrada al ver que ni siquiera Kero, su gato, se encontraba ahí con ella acompañándola y haciéndola sentir mejor, seguramente el muy ingrato se había quedado a dormir en la sala de la casa e ir a buscarlo en ese momento no le pareció una gran idea. En fin, ya nada podía hacer más que tratar de controlarse. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica pero se sentía observada, tendía ganas de correr y escapar a la habitación de su padre o incluso a la de su hermano, despertarlos, acurrucarse junto a ellos y poder descansar sintiéndose protegida. Pero no lo hizo, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese pegado a la cama estando en la misma posición, tenía miedo de levantarse, caminar por el pasillo y encontrarse con algo…desconocido. Así que resignada decidió quedarse dentro de la oscuridad de su alcoba. Extrañamente sentía algunas corrientes de aire rozando su rostro, no sabía si eran los fuertes escalofríos que ella misma se provocaba al pensar en espectros, o si la helada brisa se debía a que no había cerrado bien su ventana, esa noche de octubre era fría.

De repente, comenzó a escuchar pequeños ruidos provenientes del exterior e incluso del interior de la casa, hojas de árboles moviéndose con el viento, agudos aullidos de uno que otro perro a lo lejos, leves crujidos en el tejado, e incluso murmullos. No quiso prestar atención a esto, pues creyó que solamente eran sus nervios traicionándola en el peor momento posible.

Trató de tranquilizarse, respiró hondo una vez más y comenzó a pensar las cosas con mayor racionalidad, después de todo, siendo una ya joven de 19 años, tenía que controlar su todavía infantil, inocente y sobretodo volátil imaginación.

Repasó una vez más su recámara con la mirada. La habitación carecía totalmente hasta de los elementos más esenciales para los amantes del terror clásico, todo estaba bien, en calma, sin nada que temer, así que tratando de mantener su cabeza fría y su mente en blanco, trató de dormir y desconectarse de la realidad por unas horas. Pero antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo, vio de otra vez la luz de la luna derramándose sobre una de las paredes, entonces, a pesar de lo tranquilo de la situación y de que finalmente comenzaba a relajarse, un escalofrió se hizo presente nuevamente.

El mismo insoportable miedo que estaba sintiendo a causa de esos sonidos macabros, se había incrementado. Una desagradable corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. Algo que no tenía conexión con su mente, algo físico, la sacudió en un espasmo violento que le arrancó definitivamente el sueño. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Su cuerpo supo antes que su mente lo que sucedía. Aunque su suposición era imposible y seguramente era producto de su aterrorizado subconsciente, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que había alguien más en su habitación, una perturbadora presencia que hizo que la sangre se le helara.

Cubierta con su misma manta permaneció inmóvil. Su cerebro buscaba desesperadamente un argumento que contradijera aquel miedo irracional y absurdo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a este llamado a la sensatez, simplemente se obstinaba en mantener los músculos tensos y la mente enmarañada. Lo único que parecía reaccionar era su pecho con su corazón a mil por hora, resoplando violentamente como un animal acorralado tratando de inhalar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible.

-_No hay nadie… -_pensó mientras sus ojos verdes, en ese momento casi negros por la enorme dilatación de las pupilas, recorrían la habitación con una velocidad frenética.

-_No hay nadie. No. Nadie –_repetía desesperada en su mente una y otra vez. Esa parte de la cabeza inaccesible para la mente racional estaba determinada a mantenerse alerta. Hizo un enorme ejercicio de voluntad para tratar de dominarse, pero fue inútil.

-_Enciende la luz…-_

Pensó en su padre, quién ahuyentaba sus terrores cuando era una niña encendiendo aunque fuese alguna pequeña lámpara, él solía decirte que no había nada para estar asustada, que todo lo hay en el día es todo lo que hay en la noche. Esto la reconfortaba, pero también en ocasiones la hacía sentir un poco tonta por temer algo que sin duda no podía existir… ¿Verdad?.

-_No, no la enciendas…-_ se detuvo en el momento en que su mano se estiraba lentamente hacia el interruptor –_Si la enciendes, lo verás… no quiero verlo_

Paralizado su cuerpo, sus ojos se posaron en un rincón de la habitación mientras veía _o imaginaba_ varias sombras danzando alegremente sobre la pared y el techo de su habitación.

-_Ahí está…en el rincón –_

Los segundos se estiraban en una angustia indescriptible. El tiempo se convirtió en algo físico, pegajoso. Ella miraba hacia ése ángulo específico del cuarto. No parpadeaba. Y en un último y desesperado intento, su "yo" racional trató de calmarla.

_-Ahí no hay nadie…son sombras, el reflejo de la luna y nada más –_

En ese momento le pareció que aquel negro y grande bulto del rincón se movía, como si quisiera probarle su existencia a Sakura. El movimiento fue leve, apenas perceptible, pero innegable. Lo que ella podía entrever desde su posición en la cama, era una figura alta, que bien podía ser humana, de pie en la esquina de la habitación.

En este punto algo sorprendente ocurrió en su interior. El terror no cedió, pero dejó de bloquear sus procesos mentales, seguía consiente de que podía manejar y mover su cuerpo en tanto la amenaza continuase, era algo así como el sentido de adrenalina que todas las personas tienen cuando perciben peligro, entonces liberó su consciencia para que analizara la mejor manera de salir de aquella desesperada situación. Intentó hablar, gritar, pero al principio solo pudo producir un susurro que apenas si podía oírse a los pies de la cama.

-Mamá… -Sakura fue consciente de lo que había dicho, aunque desconocía el por qué, a pesar de la enorme variedad de monstruos conocidos, había pensado justamente en su madre, quién siempre la había querido. Tal vez tenía una esperanza de que fuera Nadeshiko quien la visitaba después de haber muerto cuando ella apenas tenía 5 años, pero entonces ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?, si uno ve a su familia debería sentir alegría, paz, no miedo.

-Mamá ¿eres tú? –alcanzó a decir –_No, ella nunca me haría ésto_

La figura del rincón siguió inmóvil durante algunos instantes, luego su cuerpo se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, sacando el rostro de las tinieblas; la luz de la luna alcanzó la figura, un segundo apenas. Lo suficiente como para que ella supiera que no era su madre. Toda resistencia se derrumbó. La figura emanaba una energía negativa fuerte, algo inhumano que era palpable. La habitación se llenó de una tensión insoportable, fue cuando aquello que estaba en la habitación dio un paso adelante.

Su boca se contorsionaba en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, sus ojos eran pozos negros dónde era imposible vislumbrar algún rasgo nítido. Imposible discutir, imposible razonar con aquel ser que era más bien una voluntad siniestra, sin pasiones, sin deseos. Sakura cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza, sus manos sudaban enormidades y no lo pudo resistir más, emitió un desgarrador grito que seguramente se escuchó en toda la cuadra.

-¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura despierta! –escuchó una voz conocida -¡Vamos despierta!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con un panorama totalmente diferente al que vio por última vez antes de cerrar sus párpados. Ahora su habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la mañana, nada aterrador en los alrededores, únicamente frente a ella, sentado en su cama se encontraba Touya, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, al lado de él, estando de pie, se encontraba también su padre con la misma expresión desconcertada.

-Hija ¿Estás bien?...Estabas gritando

Parpadeó más de una vez, estaba todavía algo perturbada, se sentó en el colchón de golpe, se tocó la frente, estaba húmeda por el sudor y antes de responder la pregunta que su papá le hizo, dirigió con temor su mirada hacia el rincón en dónde la recién madrugada se encontraba la tan escabrosa figura, y al no ver nada desconcertante, trató de regular su exaltada respiración.

-Sólo…sólo fue una pesadilla…estoy bien –dijo con ojos vidriosos para enseguida lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano, quien estaba más cerca de ella y llorar fuertemente escondiendo el rostro entre su pecho.

-Lo vez, te advertí que esa película era demasiado para ti, moustro –mencionó Touya con el tono más dulce que pudo. Pero en cuanto ella escuchó el apodo por el que siempre la había llamado, se separó inmediatamente de él y lo miró con indignación.

-¡No quiero saber nada de moustros nunca! –dijo para después abrazar ahora a su papá

El mayor de los Kinomoto rodó los ojos y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, en parte burlona y en parte conmovida por la todavía inocencia de su pequeña hermana. Mientras que Sakura, recargada en el hombro de Fujitaka pensaba nuevamente en su pesadilla, fue tan real, tan aterradora…le quedaba claro que tal vez había cosas que no tenían explicación, que nadie las podría entender, que el mundo tenía un lado oscuro y misterioso con el que se debía tener precaución y a pesar de que quería convencerse a sí misma que dejó volar demasiado su imaginación, era obvio para ella que al menos por la siguiente semana iba a dormir en la alcoba con su padre, sabía de sobra que nunca, nunca más en su vida volvería a ver una película de terror y menos siendo noche de brujas.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

**Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero decir ¡Reto cumplido otra vez!, realmente creí que no lo terminaría, se me vino el tiempo encima y se me juntó todo, exámenes, tareas etc etc etc…pero al fin aquí está….y hablando de ello ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gustó?, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas de una historia de terror con motivo de Halloween, créanme que no fue fácil, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que escribo algo alusivo a éstas fechas, justo el año pasado también escribí un pequeño Oneshot llamado "Un buen susto" con Shaoran de protagonista (digo por si quieren leerlo jeje), claro que en ese entonces aún no conocía a ésta fabulosa comunidad…de cualquier manera eso fue todo por ahora, tuve que leer varias leyendas de fantasmas para poder inspirarme y aunque el fic no haya sido tan terrorífico como me hubiese gustado, les juro que después de estar escribiendo y leyendo terror, empiezo a sentir que alguien me observa, y eso que afortunadamente nunca me ha pasado nada sobrenatural como a Sakura XD…**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente. Feliz Halloween a todos y feliz día de muertos para México ;) **

**Saludos, Nabiki-san.**


End file.
